


Conquering the Human Race

by filthybeau



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Invasion, Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Human, Entrapdak, Entrapta (She-Ra)-centric, F/M, Tags May Change, cast out like invader zim instead, entraptdak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybeau/pseuds/filthybeau
Summary: “I’d do anything to go to space!”An au in which Entrapta is a human scientist, where she works in her off time with robots and accidentally- or maybe not- comes into contact with aliens.Alternate synopsis: Hordak is treated like Invader Zim and cast away to do “important” things.(I will make Entrapta's hair go wild at some point with an invention.)RATING MAY GO UP
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Conquering the Human Race

Entrapta didn’t have many friends. Even at work, where she spoke to many coworkers, she knew they weren’t her friends. She answered their questions, and they went about their work. She heard them talking about how annoying she was. How they wished she’d shut up and concentrate on the right thing for two minutes.  
But she couldn’t help it. She liked their research and all, but the company’s tech lab needed her help whenever there was a problem, and she just got so excited.. She’d take up their desk and push their things over and she wouldn’t care until she laughed with glee when the piece of tech worked again.  
But that’s all she was. She was the research weirdo whose only use was to fix their problems.  
But then she’d go home, say hello to her little bots and prepare dinner- working and taking notes with her tape recorder all the while. She’d ramble to herself about the functionality of her newest bots as they scurried around the house, doing their various tasks.  
“Sam is functioning as well, she is passing spoons as intended, even trying to drop them in the sink! I might have to tinker with her visual sensors to fix that, but she’s absolutely helpful! And Vivian has kept the floor very clean, but her battery must have died before she realized it and got herself to the charger.”  
Entrapta’s home was average, hidden away in a more secluded part of town, because she knew she didn’t need other people. A positive about living on the outskirts of her town was that if she had to test a rather dangerous experiment, she could do so outside and create an explosion with no firefighters coming to investigate. Last time that happened, they came in while she’d been speaking animatedly into her recorder, and she’d been rather disgruntled to find that she had unannounced guests.  
But another rather fantastic reason she’d picked this home was it was as good as she could get on her budget where she could see some stars. The town she lived in bustled with smog and had a lot of light pollution- making it a rather bad place to try viewing the stars, even with modified telescopes.  
Entrapta was smitten with technology and space. However, her desire to become an astronaut was crushed when her body refused to continue growing past four feet and nine inches. Since she couldn’t explore space, she went with the next best thing! Artificial Intelligence programming and building. She, unfortunately, never got to do any of the building unless it was helping her coworkers. She got stuck in the research and coding department. And it’s not like there were many other employment opportunities that struck her interest anywhere nearby. And her budget couldn’t handle much stress, either.  
So here she was, in her free time, toying with little bots to help do chores and menial tasks, and, after a dinner of muffin-quiches she whipped up, she went outside with a different tape recorder, dragging a bulky telescope on top of a miniature coffee bar on wheels. She’d ripped the mobile cabinet up and fitted it with a bunch of different radio tech and a small computer, and she even rigged it up to work with the old satellite dish that had still been on the creaky little house when she moved in. She wasn’t sure if that was legal or not, but who cared? Nobody was telling on her or anything.  
She liked to spend the clearer nights like these analyzing the skies, writing and recording notes and theories and ideas.  
But she also dreamt of going there. And she definitely believed in aliens. She believed because of all the data she’d found from NASA and various news articles online.... It all pointed to life. To another species- even if they had been long extinct. There was something there.  
So in between recording her findings, she called out. There was an old radio she spoke into, quietly to her, but magnified by her jimmy-rigged satellite, sending her voice out to the stars, calling out for friendship and peace and happiness... and anyone who’d give it. Admittedly, she might have forgotten that she was speaking into the radio instead of her voice recorder. Space might have gotten an earful of her lonely feelings rather than offerings of Earth’s best minds.  
If nothing else, she was friends with the seemingly dark and empty void of space. 

As usual, nothing important and exciting happened to Entrapta that night. She ended up packing her things away, unplugging her cords and wrapping them up nicely, and she went to lay in bed for a few hours, talking to herself and reading online until she fell asleep in the early morning.  
Normally, a homemade alarm clock woke Entrapta up so she had plenty of time to get ready for the next work day. But tonight was different. She slept later than usual, and when she woke, she was not in her bed. Not in her room.  
She woke up to a white light, embedded in a dark ceiling and with dark walls and grey supports and pipes, and glowing green accents. She was on a cold, grey floor, without a pillow or blanket anywhere. The room was fairly bare with no windows, but there was a sort of metal desk nearby, with dials and buttons on it, so, naturally, Entrapta got up to see what the heck that stuff was.  
She didn’t seem to care much about where she was, or where the door was, or a way of escape, but she cared about the console she approached. To her amazement, she couldn’t tell what the buttons did, or what they said. Some had what looked like numbers along etched lines, some had labels, and others didn’t, but she was intrigued by the squiggly lines that made up a language she couldn’t decipher.  
Now was a moment she was thankful she didn’t really have the patience to change clothes when she hadn’t worked hard. Last night, she went to sleep with her current clothes still on, with pens and pliers and things in her pant pockets, and most delightfully- her recorder. She tugged it out and grinned at the little grey thing, hugging it to her chest before she clicked the side button and began recording her analysis.  
“Mystery Log 1: I woke up in a strange place with a console near me, and there is a fascinating foreign writing all over it, it almost looks like a mix between Korean and--” She jumped and stopped speaking at the sound of a door opening and a new light being thrown across her view.  
She hesitated as she turned around and looked to where the new light had come from, only to have her pinkish eyes widen at the sight.  
Before her stood what had to be an alien. It was tall, extraordinarily so, with blue and white skin, and dark, metal armor surrounding most of its body with a red cape and an almost bat-like red insignia on its chest. It had long, elvish ears and red, empty eyes, outlined heavily in black, and a tuft of blue hair along the top of his head like a mohawk. On its shoulder was another creature, small, almost like a baby, with blue skin and ears similar to the tall man, but it had a softer face, with empty yellow eyes instead, with bat wings and a devil tail.  
The little creature screeched like an animal and jumped off the tall one’s shoulder, flying over to a support beam and hiding in the shadows there. “Fascinating-” she heard, in her own voice.  
Did they.. One of them just mimic her?  
Suddenly, as the tall one started toward her, she began to feel the fear she probably should have felt earlier. She wasn’t home. She wasn’t safe. She was somewhere new, dark and scary and with two creatures, the taller and more fearsome of which cornered her and bent over, lifting a blue hand to touch her chin with its sharp claws. She pressed herself against the console, watching it cautiously. She knew basic punching and kicking, but she doubted, at her size, she could do anything to get away and save herself.  
“You are of Earth, yes? An earthling?” the tall one asked, the voice deep and terrifying.  
So... Male. It must be a male. Most male species had deeper voices. But... He spoke English. Did he have a translator? Did he learn? Did the ship (she had to be on a ship, right) automatically translate for her? Oh, there were so many possibilities and answers she needed to find and--  
She was thinking hard, and he clearly expected an immediate answer, so with a growl, showing his red fangs as his lips pulled up, he grabbed her chin with his whole hand. “When you are asked a question, you will speak.” he gritted out, his snarl still on his lips. He let her face go, claws gently scratching against her skin. “Earthling, yes?” he inquired once more, looking at her with those expectant, empty red eyes.  
She nodded her head, her voice a bit stiff in the tenseness of the situation. But she realized that he may need a verbal answer. She didn’t know if he knew nods and little things like that. But as she spoke, she listened carefully to her words, a smile cracking on her lips when she understood things perfectly and didn’t hear an alien echo. “Yes. I’m from Earth. I live in the North-Western hemisphere, in what we call the United States-”  
“Do you always say more than is necessary?” he growled, and turned away, folding his hands behind his back. And, sure, while the question may have been rhetorical, Entrapta didn’t easily pick that up.  
“Oh, yeah. Back at work they only talk to me when they need help with their bots. I mean, they don’t call them that, but I do!” she rambled, “So what’s all this stuff? Where are we? What’s the bat-baby and who are you? I’m Entrapta. Oh! Did you get my signals? Am I in space? Are we-”  
“Entrapta, Entrapta, Entrapta,” she heard her voice mimic again, and given that she had been looking at the man in front of her, she guessed that the mimic was the bat-baby.  
“I am Lord Hordak of Horde Prime, ruler and conqueror of the known galaxy. I was sent to conquer the planet called Earth. I have observed your planet for some time, and do not understand most of your kind.” he started, silencing her with his controlling voice. “You were one of the few humans smart enough to volunteer leaving your planet with the proper equipment. I have brought you here to teach me of your society so that I can conquer it in the name of Horde Prime.” he rambled, giving Entrapta a look that she could only guess was expectant, raising a brow bone and exposing more blackened skin around his eyes.  
Entrapta did not know what to say. She knew he expected a response, but all she could think about was the confirmation that she was on an alien ship, and she bit her bottom lip as she grabbed at one of her pink pigtails, twirling a strand of hair around her fingers thoughtfully.  
“Show me space first?” she asked quickly, eager as her eyes widened and a hopeful, large grin broke out on her face, unable to stop herself from leaping forward and grabbing at his arm.  
She felt Hordak’s arm flex, starting to curl in and away from her. “And help me understand. “What’s with the armor? It doesn’t look like steel, and it must be fairly lightweight-- or is it powered by something? Are you a soldier?” she started, and she heard him take a deep breath.  
“Infernal,” she heard Hordak’s voice, and she looked up, but he was just about to speak. Did he say that?  
“You have no place to bargain here, girl,” he growled, stepping away and pulling his arm from her grip. He lifted one arm to brush at his indigo hair, sneering like he was displeased. “You will teach me about your world or I will simply find another human.” he growled, and stopped as he crossed his metal-clad arms, looking down at her with a fang poking out from behind his tense lips.  
“But... Didn’t you just say I was the only one who sent out a signal? You know I can help you! I work with tech for a living!” she argued, her brows coming together in concern. She was correct. She saw it in the way his brow bone twitched and he looked away, his long, elvish ears tipping a little more horizontally, almost like a cat’s when it was annoyed.  
It took Hordak a moment to answer. “Will you agree to help if I let you see the ship?” he muttered finally with a deep sigh, his lips twitching, and the squeal that followed his words made him flinch a bit.  
Entrapta thought that was the best thing she’d heard all day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the SPOP fandom i'm so sorry if it's off. It's actually my first fanfiction in a few years. I'm very sorry if Entrapta isn't as in character, I'm still trying to get a grip on her character. I'm also trying not to write in any way that dismisses her as autistic but also not trying to make her into something she isn't. It's a hard line to balance on and I'm trying. Anyway. Comments and criticism are loved and appreciated. Thanks, all <3


End file.
